The examples discussed below relate generally to medical fluid delivery. More particularly, the examples disclose systems, methods and apparatuses for automated peritoneal dialysis (“APD”).
Due to various causes, a person's renal system can fail. Renal failure produces several physiological derangements. The balance of water, minerals and the excretion of daily metabolic load is no longer possible and toxic end products of nitrogen metabolism (urea, creatinine, uric acid, and others) can accumulate in blood and tissue.
Kidney failure and reduced kidney function have been treated with dialysis. Dialysis removes waste, toxins and excess water from the body that normal functioning kidneys would otherwise remove. Dialysis treatment for replacement of kidney functions is critical to many people because the treatment is life saving.
One type of kidney failure therapy is peritoneal dialysis, which infuses a dialysis solution, also called dialysate, into a patient's peritoneal cavity via a catheter. The dialysate contacts the peritoneal membrane of the peritoneal cavity. Waste, toxins and excess water pass from the patient's bloodstream, through the peritoneal membrane and into the dialysate due to diffusion and osmosis, i.e., an osmotic gradient occurs across the membrane. The spent dialysate is drained from the patient, removing waste, toxins and excess water from the patient. This cycle is repeated.
There are various types of peritoneal dialysis therapies, including continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (“CAPD”), automated peritoneal dialysis (“APD”), tidal flow dialysate and continuous flow peritoneal dialysis (“CFPD”). CAPD is a manual dialysis treatment. Here, the patient manually connects an implanted catheter to a drain, allowing spent dialysate fluid to drain from the peritoneal cavity. The patient then connects the catheter to a bag of fresh dialysate, infusing fresh dialysate through the catheter and into the patient. The patient disconnects the catheter from the fresh dialysate bag and allows the dialysate to dwell within the peritoneal cavity, wherein the transfer of waste, toxins and excess water takes place. After a dwell period, the patient repeats the manual dialysis procedure, for example, four times per day, each treatment lasting about an hour. Manual peritoneal dialysis requires a significant amount of time and effort from the patient, leaving ample room for improvement.
Automated peritoneal dialysis (“APD”) is similar to CAPD in that the dialysis treatment includes drain, fill, and dwell cycles. APD machines, however, perform the cycles automatically, typically while the patient sleeps. APD machines free patients from having to manually perform the treatment cycles and from having to transport supplies during the day. APD machines connect fluidly to an implanted catheter, to a source or bag of fresh dialysate and to a fluid drain. APD machines pump fresh dialysate from a dialysate source, through the catheter, into the patient's peritoneal cavity, and allow for the dialysate to dwell within the cavity and for the transfer of waste, toxins and excess water to take place. The source can be multiple sterile dialysate solution bags.
APD machines pump spent dialysate from the peritoneal cavity, though the catheter, to the drain. As with the manual process, several drain, fill and dwell cycles occur during dialysis. A “last fill” occurs at the end of APD, which remains in the peritoneal cavity of the patient until the next treatment.
Both CAPD and APD are batch type systems that send spent dialysis fluid to a drain. Tidal flow systems are modified batch systems. With tidal flow, instead of removing all of the fluid from the patient over a longer period of time, a portion of the fluid is removed and replaced after smaller increments of time.
Some continuous flow, or CFPD, systems clean or regenerate spent dialysate instead of discarding it. Others use a large volume of fresh dialysate. The systems pump fluid into and out of the patient, through a loop. In a regenerating system, dialysate flows into the peritoneal cavity through one catheter lumen and out another catheter lumen. The fluid exiting the patient passes through a reconstitution device that removes waste from the dialysate, e.g., via a urea removal column that employs urease to enzymatically convert urea into ammonia. The ammonia is then removed from the dialysate by adsorption prior to reintroducing the dialysate into the peritoneal cavity. Additional sensors are employed to monitor the removal of ammonia. Regenerating CFPD systems are typically more complicated than batch systems.
PD Peritoneal dialysis (“PD”) systems, home hemodialysis/hemofiltration, and intensive care unit procedures that use bagged peritoneal dialysate, hemodialysis dialysate, or hemofiltration substitution solution can use a dual chamber bag. For example, bicarbonate based solutions have been developed for certain ones of the above applications. Bicarbonate is unstable in the presence of magnesium and calcium and forms a precipitate after a period of time. The bicarbonate based solutions are accordingly provided in a dual chamber bag. Prior to use, a seal between the two chambers is broken and the two concentrate solutions are mixed and used before calcium or magnesium precipitate can form. Unfortunately, a single concentrate solution delivered to a patient due to the two concentrate solutions not mixing can create a physiologically unsafe condition for the patient.
The system below addresses various drawbacks with the above-mentioned medical fluid treatments.